marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Keller (Earth-11326)
, | Relatives = William (father),Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare Elizabeth (mother),Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare James (brother, deceased),Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Fortress X, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Has a bright green kinetic energy signature and telekinetic aura that appears around his body. Has robotic hands moved by telekinesis. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter, formerly fugitive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha #1 | Last = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 247 | HistoryText = Julian Keller grew up in a nouveau riche family, whose money allowed Julian to evade capture by the mutant hunting authorities for many years. He spent a year and a half living in a bespoke underground shelter, but drew attention to himself by allowing himself to be seen at several Los Angeles clubs and restaurants and maintaining a very high profile car. MRD investigators found Julian's shelter, but the field officer assigned to the operation underestimated his telekinetic powers. A laser attack intended to kill him, succeeded only in severing his hands and forearms. Julian was able to staunch the flow of blood telekinetically, and tore his way through the attacking Exonims to effect an audacious escape. Three jet fighters pursued him, but he disposed of them, the largest piece of metal obtained from the subsequent wreckage measuring only seven millimeters.Age of X Communiques: Berserker, Hellion, Nightmare After three years surviving on his own, seemingly making it a point of pride to accept help from no one, he was recruited to Magneto's Mutant Resistance at Fortress X. It is believed that Julian was one of the last mutants to make his way to Fortress X, although he was present during the Fortress' first days of existence, using his telekinetic powers in concordance with his fellow Force Warriors to create a barrier in order to prevent the Fortress from being erased by Hulk's bomb. Since then, he participated in the Mutant Resistance's survival by erecting the force fields day after day. When the Human Coalition sent their biggest army ever, one million troop soldiers, with Exonims, tanks and air-support (on X's actions), Cannonball sent the Force Warriors on the field with the other mutants. Eventually, the Fortress was destroyed in the battle, and Julian made the remark that the humans had made their biggest mistake ever, as the mutants now had nothing to protect and nowhere to go, and would fight with more ferocity than ever. It is unknown if those memories were kept by Julian Keller, but it was shown by Doctor Rao to Cyclops that his years of use of the robotic prosthesis in the Age of X had been conserved in Julian's brain. | Powers = Presumably those of Julian Keller (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Hellion lost his forearms during a MRD/Exonim attack, but uses his telekinesis to operate free floating prosthetics. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Keller Family Category:No Hands